New Blood
by amelia831
Summary: Black rock shooter a girl who still regret the past of killing her friends as zero still in the academy as yuki lost her memoris of being the kuran family.But one day rock and zero met each other as zero still confuse if he like yuki or rock as rock was strange of her feelings but their surprise that rido is back and now wants rock will they win or not ZeroXrock,maybe rockxkaname


**So i hope you enjoy leave a good commet if you like or aren't**

Chapter 1:New blood

Black Rock Shooter POV

Beyond In The Depths Of The OtherWorld were lives lifeless humans fighting for each lives until they all died but their is one girl who's way stronger then anyone and everyone fear of her name Black Rock Shooter the ruler of the Otherworld as everyone so call her that but rock never think of herself powerful or royal she just some lifeless human being just protecting other weak otherselves like she try to protect dead master but it became worse when she kill her in her Rock just doing nothing wasting her time stare at the moon with it only light sworing throught the darkness was despress but never did she show her despress face only because all her friends were dead by her insane power she have long time ago her only friends was Demon Canno User.

A girl pretty much like Dead master expect diiferent she wore Consists of a short,black kimono with Multiple zippers and a belt with pouches also wears Knee-high stockings and black boots that come up just over her ankles with DCU wears Star-shaped hair clips in her black hair and also the one and only otherselevs who's has emotion and have cat black ears and a black tail her weapon is a long black canno kinda like rock see her friend cover with black-orange blood on her face " hi~ rock" demon said wave at her and was happy to see her only friend (" oh hi") rock thought and said to demon that only otherselves could heard that non-talk humans thought " sorry i was late a guy was trying to kill me but i least i have skills going hehe~" demon said laugh with joy and unfeared of the others but only rock stare at her mouth try to laugh but her lips became frozen and her throat became stone.

demon stop laughing slowly and wipe her tears until she again saw rock trying to laugh but only she did was twich her eyes like if her eyes were angry " stop it rock your gonna hurt yourself like what happen last time" demon said put her both hands on her two shoulders and stare at her blue have no choice but stop and look at demon (" why can't i smile") rock said trying to bring tears to her eyes but nothing came out just her eyes look down " oh come on rock don't cry please...i know it bad but deep in heart i bet all your feelings in their lock up like a animal in a cage" demon said point her finger in her chest (" but why dosen't it open") rock thought and said to demon as she look at the finger but then demon pull up her face with her both hands so she can see her " you have to find the key to open it" demon said with a smile and stood up with sparkle with her eyes ("how") rock said almost summon her black blade (japanese sword) until demon face to her " i-..don't...actually..know" demon said with a funny-worried smile knowing that rock might hit her head until which rock almost did until she sigh and sat down and stare at the moon.

("i feel sad") rock thought and said to demon and stare at the moon with her bright blue eyes shine apon it

Vampire Knight POV

yuki was trying push all the day class girls away from the moon dorm " please return to your dorms it past your curfew" yuki said making them stand back " oh sutup yuki" one dayclass girl said " you only want the night class to yourself" a other girl said then waited and screaming for the night class to was to weak and see zero sleeping by the tree "ZERO! help me..you know i can't handle this myself!" yuki shout at zero as he stood up lazyily and fix his hair " alright jeez" zero said coming out and see all the girls crushing yuki to pieces until " HEY!" zero shout at the girls that made them all follow the voice " YOU! girls better get back to your dorms or eles you be put to dentention for the rest of your school year!" zero said with a deadly glare at the girls that made everyone shiver and gloom in feared of girls were about to leave until the doors open " well hello my percious girls~" aido said charmly to all his fans as all the girls ran to him until yuki stop them " all right all step as side the night class in space" yuki said cover all the girls until she saw Kaname walking up to her.

" oh hi kaname how it been" yuki said with a bright smile on kaname as he did a smile too

" am alright and thank you for doing you duty" kaname said pat yuki,she blush a bit until

**SLAP!**

Came from zero and grab yuki by his chest and did a glare " am guessing that that night class should be in their classes by now" zero said still holding yuki as she stare up at zero did a glare at kaname " i see then i see you later yuki" kaname said with a small smile and did a wave but all the girl were sqeaking because they thought that the wave was from them but it actually from let go of yuki and went sliently to the horse stable. Yuki stare at zero then erase it from her memoris " okay now let go now or else i put you in dentention! so go RIGHT NOW!" yuki said shout all the girls as they still gossip on their way to the sun dorm " jeez...*sigh* zero what wrong with you..you been acting too normal scene last month" yuki muttered to herself and they start patrolling the school ground.

Zero POV

Zero sat the hay with the white horse name Lily and stare at the ground until the horse *NGGH " i know sorry i forgot but i least i got your food in time" zero said to lily and then start eating the hay a lot again stare at the ground and think of the past from last month.

_FlashBack_

"why yuki why are you with slibing with kaname *sob*" zero muttered himself up on the school rooftop until yuki came up and see zero " zero" yuki said did her wide cute brown eyes at him " yuki" zero was about get angry and was gonna shot her until tears came down and drop the ran up to him and hug him tightly " am sorry zero am really am...but i must follow my path" yuki said start to cry a little but she smile look at her directly as yuki did the same and they kiss dearly at each other with their tongue kiss and they both let go " hehe...well i guess i have to go now" yuki said puting her scarf on and smile at zero and smile and then begin to be sad until yuki ran up to him and kiss him on the cheek and ran down outside and went with her did a unemotion face and start think ("yuki you know one day i have to-") zero stop as yuki start thinking

("kill me...goodbye..zero") yuki thought hold her hair from cover her face until kaname shout at her "yuki we have to go" kaname said with a dear brother smile at her comfortly at her " okay" yuki said grab her suitcase with kaname and all his vamprie " where we gonna go" aido said walking down the stairs " i don't know do you" rima said walking with senri "Ahh kaname can we go to Europe" yuki said with a cute smile that kaname can't fail that smile on her " of course yuki" kaname said patting her head "well it settle" akatsuki said didn't even open his eyes and did a smile at ruka as she blush a bit " but where?" aido said looking at kaname and yuki as everyone did the same " ahhh~ Paris" yuki said did a finger point on the air as kaname smile at her " ahh~ the city of love" aido said image all the france girls gather to him until his cousin akatsuki hit his head " oww!" aido said loudly out loud as everyone laugh " well then lets go" kaname said giveing his arm to yuki to hold " okay" yuki said hold kaname shoulder like walking down the red carpet but until.

_**Time Stop**_

Yuki look everyone and see kaname and everyone frozen in black and white and gray " huh..whats going on" yuki said tap kaname until kaname was like a statue and then yuki tap the others " this can be" yuki said gasp until she heard high-heel footsteps walking towards her " who's their" yuki said ready her Scythe to fight but when the black figure came out she only have white long jacket with a black start behind it that cover her face,white shorts with a un-zipped short,and also white high-heels " are you Kuran Yuki" the strange person said as yuki was prepare her fight " yes why" yuki said did a little glare at the strange figure " oh if you don't if i erase all your memoris again...forever" the strange person said summon her white chains and wrap all around yuki that made yuki drop her Scythe "rggh!..who are you" yuki said trying to struggle out but it was hopeless " well if it don't mind to show my face" the strange said pull down her hood and her red eyes stare at her.

" well sorry for coming in am White Rock Shooter" white said bow down but yuki didn't even speak " well now where were we..hmmm..Ahhh~ yes earse your memoris" white closely to yuki " wha-WHAT!-what are you doing!" yuki shout a loud trying to break free but the chains gone tighter " PLEASE STOP PLEASE I JUST RETURNS MY MEMORIS!" yuki shout out her lungs crying and begging but white didn't even listen " well i guess i have to redo it again" white said lick yuki neck as yuki shiver in fear feeling the hot slim lick from white then white show her fangs and pierce her fangs in her neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..." yuki shout at first but then all her memoris were gone that what happen last month as white lick the blood from yuki neck " wow PureBloods are tasty~" white said and see yuki returning to a human being and her fangs despair and her hair gone shorter and her skin became normal it stay of cold pale skin " well then i have to go now jeez well see yeah later yuki " white said seeing yuki as she forgetting the meeting with white.

_**Time Start**_

kaname smile then saw yuki in a strange personilty " yuki are you al-" kaname touch yuki head and see that she wasn't pale or cold anymore she was in normal temperature as a human being " yuki are you okay" kaname trying to get an answer from yuki but when yuki look up and see everyone " umm kaname it time for the night class to get in class and why were here...and where zero" yuki said look around as everyone where confuse but expect for kaname " yuki...do you remember that we went a class trip" kaname said with a smile and pat her head as she blush a bit " but i tho-" aido was about to speak until kaname look at aido and did a serious look " oh yeah he right well let get going now" aido said with a rush up to the school as everyone went up and stare at them and left up " well i think i can't remember" yuki said hold her head with her both hand to remember.

" well you trip on a rock and hit youself from a rock thats why" kaname said with smile as yuki grab her bags " well okay then you go back while i get zero" yuki said ran up but when yuki left kaname begin too sad " how did she lose her memoris again" kaname muttered to himself and grab his bags up so he can explain to the others and to the headmaster of the problem.

zero begin to cry a lot during the time until he stop slowly and wipe his tears " well i guess i have to go" zero was about to leave until yuki came back " yuki" zero said witha shock as yuki smile brightly " oh zero! what you doing here your pose to patrol the school grounds!" yuki said nagry of zero lazyilyness that zero became confuse "wha- but i thought your going with kaname" zero said bringing up the subject until yuki became confuse " eh?" yuki said titled her head as zero was confuse to until he saw kaname " zero the headmaster wants you in his office" kaname said with a serious look on his eyes meant that their was a problem " okay i be right their..well yuki i have to go see yeah" zero said running up to kaname and walk with him to the office.

Durning that horrible day made zero sad throught his heart that yuki begin to lost her memoris well she do know that zero is a vampire and others but she never know the horrible secert of the Kuran Family when rido came that day and kill her Father and her was sad but he begin to be happy that yuki was able to stay here until her memrois are back when that time comes.

_Back To Reality _

zero stop think that horrible day and toke out the pills and ate them so he wouldn't harm yuki "yuki" he muttered and see lily comfort zero " hey stop it lily i know what your doing" zero said chuckle as the horse let go and just stand stood up and strech " mmm~ damn am stiff" zero said and stop streching " well i go to go lily yuki will get worried" zero said as the horse stomp it left out the stable and went to his open the door and see yuki making dinner " *humming" making food..making food for me and zero~" yuki sing a little making vegabtle stew then saw zero right their that she became to blush red " ahh did you heard me sing" yuki said look at the stew "yes" zero said did a unemotion face as yuki begin to calm herself " well then here you stew" yuki said put the soup on the other side as she got beginto eat as zero stare at the human yuki but still think about the vampire yuki "tch" zero said gripping himself until yuki stare at him confuse.

" umm zero i think you should go to bed you don't seem well" yuki said touch zero forehead and feel the hot head zero

" Yeah i should..thanks yuki for the food" zero said cover his eyes and went to his room and lock himself and take off his shirts " shit why" zero said with a muttered voice and cover eyes with his arm and see his silver gun laying on the table ("should i..no i regret it and kaname will simply kill me") zero said look at the wall " if i only did something then yuki wouldn't be like this" zero said then he blinks many times and fell to slumber.

Rock play fight with demon but everytime demon fight with rock,rock always wins as demon pout " damn you too storng" demon said pant a lot lately as rock disappear her black blade ("well thats how i am") rock said bend her back then give out her hand " aww thanks~" demon said held her hand and got up ("but you are the second strongest one in the OtherWorld") rock said again stare at the moon as she meant something to her " hello" demon said wave her face and then snap at them until rock was to concertract of the moon and then came back to reality ("yes") rock said the demon look away " it nothing" demon said did a fake smile and a sweat a tear until demon saw a strange figure by the big check-bored rocks " umm rock i have to go" demon said grab her long canno (" okay..i just lay here") rock thought and said to her as demon wave bye and flew down and ran up as rock still look at the white moon stare their boredly until out of nowhere

_**Time Stop **_and red pure human blood were all over the place (" this blood...it weird then the others") rock thought and touch the blood it was so familer to her until a large pond and see a women with long brown curly hair and a white clothes inside the pond (" oh-no") rock went inside the pond and hold the helpless women up to breath but then the women open her wide brown eyes and stare at rock "..." the women start talking but no voice came out ("wha") rock thought until the women struggle out and went floating in the pond and grab rock leg ("Dafuq!") rock said trying to get on the surface until her body couldn't move (" wha why can't i move!") rock said trying to move her fingers but nothing move but being drag to another world.

_**Now~**_

Rock was unconscious until she open her eyes and see her hair floating and her body also float on the water until then she gasp for try to swim up the surface until she notice she was flappy her arms like a helpless animal (" shit") rock thought trying to get air but keep on going in the water and back up but she try and try but until she give up and let the water kill her (" well...this is it...this how i died huh") rock thought look at the wavy moon by the water and her lungs were fill with water until a splash came down and grab rock up to the surface and was unconscious as the silver-haired man lay her on the floor and look at her mouth.

_zero was sleeping but then again have another nightmare of a man killing a beautiful girl with black hair with mysterious eyes that zero can't try to help the girl but he can't move and see the girl in pain as she smile happily and say something with her non-voice saying two words Until~_

Zero awoke up from the nightmare and gasp as he stood up his upper body up and touch his head for a fever " *pant* *pant* what was that dream..*pant*" zero look at the night moon and touch his neck of the bite marks and the tatto to hold the curse withen him "tch..it no fair" zero muttered himself feeling sad that yuki must married kaname no matter what when she returns her memoris back " why dose it have to be like this" zero said himself remember their last kiss together by the rooftop and see her off with kaname " damnit!" zero said wiping the tears quikly so he won't keep on crying a left out his room and walk throught the living room and see yuki laying on the couch " jeez yuki kept on doing this" zero went to get a blanket and put it on yuki until "ze-...ro" yuki muttered in her sleep and did a cute sleeping pose that her was wide open to look at her neck so juicy to taste and feel the heart beat flowing throught yuki blood that zero eyes turns to red blood eyes that glow and his mind went blank.

Zero went closer to yuki as he hold her to get a toke out his fangs and was about to bite yuki neck until

"your...just...a...nice...person...to...be...friend...with..." yuki sleep talk and face at the couch as zero froze for a bit and stood up (" what am i DOING!") zero thought and ran out the door to the courtyard and look at his hands being touch of yuki neck " am really am a monster" zero cry and cover his eyes by his hand (" am horrible...i should died like the others monster") zero begin to say negvite words to himself until he heard splashing water from the large water and then see the strange figure splashing and then see the figure went down and see bubbles coming ran to the water and went inside and grab her and pull her up on the surface.

Zero lay her down on the floor and see the unconscious girl and see her lips went closer to her until " if you gonna give her a kiss it should be me" zero look and see aido smile as he was with his cousin Kain " jeez i do we really have to be here" kain look at his cousin until more show up " i knew their a weird smell here" ruka said look at zero and the strange girl "her blood smell weird then the others human we know" rima said sniffing far away with shiki by his side " her skin are little pale" shiki said made a rude commet to the fainted girl until zero smell kaname scent and glare a path and see kaname " well..i must said you save a other girl" kaname said did the sad eyes and supicously at the girl until then rock awoke herself and cough out the water out and gasp for air " are you alright" zero said patting at the rock back until rock open her blue eyes and see a silver-haired man with lilac eyes and tatto on his neck (" am fine") rock thought and said to them but no voice came out as they all waited for an answerd.

" am guessing she mute that she can't speak" kaname said making a correctly answer as rock stare at the long dark-brown haired handsome man with dark red eyes

" really what a poor girl T-T" aido cry as wet waterfall tears came out as his cousin stare at him " well then we should bring her to the headmaster" kaname said did a serious look at his everyone and then smile at rock as she look away until in few seconds as rock got use to the another world she start to feel cold (" *shivers* it...fe-..fe-..feels..w-..w-..weird on my skin") rock thought as kaname see her frezzing so he give her his long warn coat " come now..lets get yourself clean" kaname said walking side with rock as rock look at him ("he a strange man") rock thought as everyone follow kaname as also too zero (" tch...i wanted to make sure that Blood-suker won't devour her" zero did a mean face as everyone stare at him.

Everyone headed the headmaster office and open the door " ahhh~ hello their~" headmaster said with joy and was happy " what can i do you guys for~" headmaster smile and his arura show flowers around him until the headmaster see the a girl with deep light blue eyes " oh who's is this~" headmaster said did a smile at rock trying to make her blush but no emotion came out of her face " now everyone leave to the dorm while me and zero stay here" kaname said and stare at zero as zero did a little glare and look the others left and close the door as The headmaster,rock,kaname,and zero were in the room " now now you go take a bath while we discuss this in the another room while you here" the headmaster said with a smile and give her a towel and close the just stare at the white room fill with items and a bathtube (" what's a bath") rock thought and starting thinking how to take a bath.

_**In The Other Room**_

"Now then what did you wanted to ask me~" headmaster smile and cross his fingers on his desk " It's the girl" kaname said worried if the girl if she trying to kill yuki " when she appear her scent is strange like if she kill..somone" kaname said look down and could still smell of death around her " and she pop out of nowhere when she appear...Kiryu where the last time you see her" kaname look at zero who's was still their if any case if kaname wanted her "...she was in the pool...and i didn't heard footsteps of anything just splashing sounds" zero said sit on the couch and unbuttom one buttom as kaname look at headmaster who was serious too " that is strange a girl appear out of nowhere...she could be a PureBlood" headmaster said thinking and put his right hand on his chin " no i wouldhave she was" kaname said look down the floor thinking of the PureBlood family " well then lets her eroll her here" headmaster said did a smile and fist up while standing the desk " why is that" kaname said still look at headmaster who finally went down and sit "well i their no choice and i could make yuki be friends with her ahh~ they look so cute together as friends~" headmaster image yuki and rock holding hands smiling by the fields of flower that made zero a sweat tear.

" and she'll be also a perfects to~" headmaster said more shocking news that made zero fell down as kaname was also shock but play it cool

" but we don't know who's she is...she could be after yuki" kaname said making a point to headmaster ("that is true") zero thought while until headmaster stomp his two hands on his desk " i do if i want too even tho you would already know that she'll be after yuki..even you too zero" headmaster said with a still smile on his face as they both look away until they heard.

_**Crack**_

Shattered

Bump

The noise came from the bathroom that zero went walking towards the door and went he open it he saw rock naked in the water bathtub and see all the items all in the ground and the mirror pretty much broken (" ahhh~ this water id so hot then the one in where i live in") rock thought flow her fingers on the water until she see zero blush " uhh~ sorry for coming in without permission" zero blush a lot and look away and close the door quickly.

rock stare away and put her lower down face on the water and did bubbles (" demon *sigh* i hope you not afarid without me even tho you look a lot like...dead master") rock thought for awhile until she got out the bathtub and and stare at her orginial clothes that were all wet (" i don't think i would wear this clothes") rock thought and see a towel that long pinkish-orange hair give and warp around her body with the towel and went out (" am done") rock thought as zero see rock in her towel and blush,Kaname did blush a bit but keep it cool, but The headmaster nosebleed and feel down the chair " i guess you forgot to give her clothes" kaname said see the bloody desk on the desk as the headmaster put up his glasses up " sorry hehe-...here wear this " headmaster said give her lay them on the couch and unwarp he towel " NOT HERE IN THE BATHROOM!" zero shout point at the bathroom as rock stare were zero point at ("oh") rock thought and grab the pajamas and close the door.

(" well i guess the headmaster is right she too way far of thinking killing yuuki") zero thought until the kaname look down and stare at headmaster " but her familier scent seem to strong yet their just normal human scent" kaname said still worried as headmaster stood up and look at the moon " well you made a point their-...ZERO!~ you'll have to take care of her" headmaster pointed at him as zero was surprise " EHHH! why me" zero said point at himself and wanted to know why did he have to care of rock " well your the first one who's save her so you have no choice" headmaster said did fair to him as zero gloom down on the floor " well i have to go and sleep until the next night" kaname said went towards the door " and Kiryu take care of her well because the last time you didn't take care of yuuki to well" kaname said left and close the door as zero did a glare " now now zero don't be angry" headmaster said try to calm him down as zero didn't listen until the door open and see rock in her beautiful pajamas white gown dress " ahhh~ you look so cute~" headmaster said and jump and hug rock tightly but at less rock dosen't got jelouse and grab the headmaster by his back collar.

" aww~ zero are you jealouse that am hugging her" headmaster said trying to make zero blush which it did

"tch..sutup" zero said and let go of him " now can you tell me your name" headmaster said and smile but rock didn't say anything " she mute you idiot" zero said act cool and smart to the headmaster "well..then why won't you write it here" headmaster said give her a little notebook and a pencil (" at less i could write") rock thought and wrote things down on the notes and show them both " black rock shooter...thats all you know" headmster repeat the words from the notes (" that seem like a nickname") zero thought a while until he see rock beautiful expession on her face (" why am i starring at her damnit i love yuki and only her") zero thought but still look at rock blue jewls eyes.

"yes" rock notes said and show them her words " thats a shame do you have a family or parents anything like that" headmaster said that made rock confuse " i use too have twinsister but i think she died years ago" rock notes said that made headmaster cry " aww~ so you a lonely child now" headmaster said crying with waterfall tears coming down as rock stare down but notice tha zero lilac eyes stare at her ("whats he starring at me"rock thought as zero notice that she stare back at him ("shit am too creppy") zero thought and gloom " well now you'll be attend the cross academy and be the perfects with yuki and zero is that fine to you" headmaster said waiting an answer as rock wrote her words " sure why not" rock notes said that made headmaster jump " YAHHOO! now you'll start tomorrow so..here your uniform for the day class and zero will take care of you" headmaster point at him as rock stare at him " oh and also am gonna change your name to Cross Rin and be mine pretend daughter so call me father" headmaster said with smile expecting rock to said father to him.

"okay father" rock notes show to headmaster which he again hug rock again

" awww rin your so CUTE~ you just need to smile" headmaster said put his two fingers on each side on her lips to make a smile to rock but zero pull the headmaster away from her " now now headmaster don't be rude" zero said with a glare at him " alright then but you know that rin has to sleep with you in the same room" headmaster said with smile on his face until zero drop him down competly " ow zero you no fun" headmaster said with waterfall tears come down from the floor " but why dose she have to stay the same room as me there like lot room here" zero said shout at him so he won't suck rin blood like he did to yuki long time ago " well our academy gone so famous that many girls wanted to join here and they do have great eductioin very well so sorry~" headmaster with a point of his finger until he gloom when he see zero angry face buring of a devil " it fine really" rock notes said and show them to them " great now zero show her the way please" headmaster please as zero calm down and sigh "...alright" zero said and then look at rin with her unemotion face.

" okay go with zero and bye bye hope you have a wonderful sleep~" headmaster wave bye at them as zero shut the door quickly

" is he always like this" rin notes said to zero has zero sigh again " yes even to new visitors" zero said and keep on walking as rin try to catch up to him (" he act a lot like me in the otherworld") rock thought thinking the past fighting all her friends " so who yuki a friend" rin notes said to him "...well she my...best friend...and the only friend i have that understand me" zero said look down seeing yuki smile face in his memoris " she must be a great friend" rin notes said as zero look at the notes " she is and you'll be her sister am you brother until the headmaster have some ideas to do with you" zero said open the door to his room and place a another pillow and a blanket on the floor " what you doing" rin notes said as zero look at it and place the blanket on the floor " what yeah think am going to sleep so you could take the bed" zero said ready to sleep on the floor but then see rin standing their " what yeah doing standing their" zero said stood up " whats a bed" rin notes said as zero did a sweat tear " you don't know what a bed" zero said.

" no" rin notes said then look at the weird looking 3D rectangle

" well for first of you first laid down your body here" zero said have no choice to carry rin on the bed " then you put the covers on your body and last put you head here" zero said lay her haed on the pillow (" it warm and smell like him") rin thought holding the pillow " well i got to go to bed" zero went down and look at the other cuddle herself and felt the warm feeling of the blanket throught inside her cold skin (" it so warm...i want to stay like this...forever") rock thought and slept all the way throught the morning.

_Black Rock Shooter Dreams_

rock look around see the dark abyss world fill with shallow water on her feet shaking the cold water (" it feels so cold like ice") rock thought seeing the water turing in snow and see tree apair out of nowhere rock look around and see a sight of a little girl (" a girl") rock thought seeing blankly at the girl until she see a man with fears eyes with blood around his month (" shit he gonna kill her") rock thought quick and take out her black bale and was ready to attck until the fear-eye man was kill by a boy with darkish-red hair with dark red eyes " jeez they keep on coming" the boy said and see the little girl " are you alright" the boy said handing his hand to him "..." the girl didn't say anything but just stare at the boy hug the girl as the wind grow stronger as the boy hug the girl and to the house (" that boy look a lot like that man who give me his coat") rock thought then when here eyes couldn't see them he saw a tall pale man with dark red hair and blue and red eyes between them " the smell of your blood taste more tasty then yuki and also a pureblood" rido said seeing the pale girl with black twintails with blue eyes.

(" who are you") rock thought and said to him if he understands

" you'll find out sooner or later " rido said turn the water to ice so that rock can't move (" shit my feets can't move") rock thought trying to summon her weapons but rido summon his blood and warp around rock " oh no don't do that were not the fun part yet" rido walk closely at her and held her chin to see her neck " ahh what nice neck that haven't yet been suck" rido said did a creepy smile at her (" you freak what are you!") rock yell at her thoughts to him " am Kuran Rido and am a vampire" rido said sexyly creepy at her (" a vampire") rock thought seeing her last fights with just a vampire like him " enough the talk let get the fun part" rido bring out his fangs and pierce rock neck (" RRGGHH it hurt...STOP IT!") rock shut her eyes and try to struggle free " now now dear you better not move or eles it'll hurt more" rido said wipe the red blood of rock and suck more ("STOP IT!...STOP IT").

Zero Dreams

Zero again have another dream seeing rock held in hostage as yuki was warp around rido blood " who will it be the girl that you been over the years or her who's have the same feelings as you when you were a child" rido said making his blood to choke yuki as he held rock chin ("what do i do") zero said to himself see his gun on his hand " i chose yuuki" zero said point his gun to him " pfft fine by me " rido said despair his blood as yuki ran up to zero " i knew you'll chosen me" yuki hug tightly to zero as he dose the same " you know i still love you and forever be " zero said and pat yuki head " awww~ being lovey to each other tch she not even strong enough as long i have her and suck her blood she'll be my wife as i get greater powers then a pureblood" rido shout as he creepy sexy smile rock and bite her neck " NO...STOP IT!" zero shout at him but see rock smile and said her her non-voice in three letters as zero grip his gun and

_ BAM_

zero was shock that he shot rock forehead it stay of rido drop his gun and went down to the floor by his knees " tch *sob* BLACK ROCK SHOOTER !" zero yell his longs out and fell to the dark abyss

**Well i just relized that this is the only Black Rock Shooter/Vampire knight so hope you enjoy if you will until the next Chapter and see and find out **


End file.
